Look Mom, I Can Fly!
by 90 Eyes
Summary: Fuyumi gets a very special trick-or-treat.


Fuyumi Todoroki usually looked forward to celebrating Halloween, since she saw it as one of the few times she could get away from the stress of her job and her futile attempts of keeping the family together. This year, she had even more reason to be excited. The only thing she had to worry about tonight was if the fake blood clashed with her face paint or whether she was applying too much. Then again, it was better than actually cutting herself. 

As she took one last look at the mirror, she swore she could hear her phone vibrate. On the screen, she saw a text that read 'Meet me outside.' She headed over to the family house's garden and found no one there and nothing for her. Not even a single feather.  
'Boo,' a voice whispered from behind, as she jumped out of fright and turned around to face none other than Hawks, who was wearing a set of bloodied scrubs.  
'You can't sneak up on me like that!' she said with a reprimanding tone.  
'Oh sorry, that's just what I do with everyone,' he said, out of jest.  
'By the way, I knew what took you so long. You just can't hog all the rescue missions and villains to yourself, you're not the only hero in the area. And while you're at it, couldn't you have worked on your costume a bit more?'  
'Well, that's what happens when you're a top 10 pro who's married to the job,' he spoke back, eyeing her nurse outfit. 'As for the costume, it was the least I could come up with as soon as you sent me that pic.'  
'So what, you had another costume in mind? You could've swooped over there sooner; I spent 40 minutes either re-adjusting these damn stockings or checking to see if the face paint had dried off.'  
'It's dry already, they're still in place, I'm here, cut the bitching. Now hold on.'  
Fuyumi acquiesced and held onto him, wrapping her bloody arms around his bloody neck.  
'I'm not getting in the way of your wings, right?' she anxiously asked as she cradled him.  
'You think too much, nurse Fuyumi,' he said, broadly grinning. 'Just blank out and enjoy the ride.'  
'Easy for you to say. How do you expect me to blank out?'  
Little did Fuyumi know that they had only just taken off. Her face reddened as soon as she looked down and realized how far they were going.  
'You all buckled up, darling?' he asked. 'Good, because you're about to experience a bird's eye view of Tokyo, courtesy of the Winged Hero himself!' 

Out of all the Halloween events and parties she had been to throughout the years, Fuyumi had no idea how spacious and packed they actually were until she actually saw it for herself, from the sky.  
'So Todoroki-chan, you want to play a little game?' asked Hawks at the top of his voice.  
'That depends,' she answered at the top of her voice. 'How does this game work?'  
'It's simple! You just look down at the little ants below us and try to see if you can recognize any of them! If you do, say something to them!'  
'What, you mean something like "Hi dad!" or "Look Mom, I can fly!"? That kind of thing?!'  
'Yes! Halloween's all about letting loose and kicking your inhibitions away! Lose yourself to the night! Is that Kirby over there?'  
Fuyumi looked down, only to find that she couldn't see anything distinctive or at least anything to signify that it was at least someone in a Kirby costume.  
'Can you descend for a little bit, Takami?' she pleaded. 'This game isn't that fun when we're flying high. Like, way too high. I can't even tell if that was Kirby.'  
'No!' that was his answer. 'I like challenges, why else did I choose this life?'  
After all, Fuyumi couldn't help but admire Hawks' laidback and relaxed attitude. How could such a high-ranking hero act like he had all the free time in the world? This guy was nothing like Endeavour, and not even she could believe it. Before she knew it, he had landed on a rooftop. Thinking this was over, she had loosened her grip on him.  
'What's wrong, wings?'  
'Oh nothing. I thought it over and just realized that I was ruining the game for you.'  
Just then, he grabbed her from behind.  
'What gives? What are you doing?'  
'I'm making it easier for you. Now you can play the game and spot whichever ant you clearly recognize.'  
Just like that, they were back in the air. 

Fuyumi's first thoughts would be 'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die!', but she just stopped caring about her life being on the line. She was flying with Hawks, an opportunity she rarely received. Maybe his influence was starting to rub off on her or she was on some drug of sorts, but whatever was happening, she started to smile. Her first thoughts were 'Hey guys, I'm flying with Hawks!' instead.  
'Hey look, I can see one of the Pussycats!' she yelled, out of ecstasy.  
'Where?' asked Hawks.  
'Over there!' she pointed downwards. 'I can also see someone dressed up as you! Next to the Pussycat!'  
'Wait a minute, what the hell are you talking about?!'  
'Look closely.'  
He looked down and squinted his eyes just to be sure she was right. Whoever that person was, they must've shown a lot of dedication and detail on their Winged Hero cosplay.  
'Well I'll be damned,' he muttered to himself. It wasn't everyday he got to see a fan of his dress up as their idol.  
'Look over there! I can see Ultraman!'  
'And I can see Spiderman creeping up to Ultraman as well. I take it you're already getting the hang of this game, nurse Fuyumi.'  
'Getting the hang of it? I'm doing more than that, Takami. I'm loving this game!'  
'That's strange. Weren't you the one who thought this game wasn't fun?'  
'Anyone else you see? All I can see are some devils, one of my sidekicks, and I think I saw some kids in skeleton costumes.'  
'Just admit you're losing, babe! I don't know how long you've been playing this, but I guess it's my turn to master it!'  
'You crazy? I haven't lost yet! I never lose!'  
'Cut the bullshit. You're never beaten until you admit it!'  
'What's that supposed to mean?!'  
'Nothing! Hey, I can see Dad!'  
'Oh, you mean no.1's out there?! I can hardly see him!'  
'I know when I see my dad, Takami! He has his top sidekick next to him!' 

It was harder for Hawks to tell who it was beneath him and Fuyumi since they had swapped places. He squinted his eyes yet again, and as it turned out, Fuyumi was right yet again. Endeavour had managed to blend in with the partying crowd, but he was still noticeable from the couple's angle.  
'Look Dad, I can fly!' Fuyumi screamed as loud as she could, not even noticing that a few heads within the crowd had just looked up at her and Hawks. The latter couldn't help but go along.  
'Hey, number one!' he shouted. 'Happy Halloween and try not to set anyone on fire!'  
Since he was in no position to fly up to a rooftop and confront his colleague and daughter, Endeavour couldn't help but roll his eyes and keep walking.  
'That girl flying with Hawks,' a bystander in a witch costume asked him. 'Is she really your daughter?'  
'Why yes,' he said calmly. 'Yes she is. Just don't jump to conclusions and assume that they're dating. I don't know how she would handle the attention.'  
Meanwhile, Fuyumi wasn't done yet.  
'Takami, can you ascend again?' she asked. 'I want us to fly as high as we can!'  
'Anything for you, nurse!' he said.  
He gradually flew back up, still smiling. He could feel his feathers starting to strain, but he wasn't gonna stop anytime soon, as long as Fuyumi was having fun.  
'Happy now?'  
'Even happier. Woo-hoo! Look at me, you little ants! I'm literally on top of the world!' 

Just like all good things, Hawks and Fuyumi's personal flight had to come to its eventual end. They had only flown for about an hour and a half, and the night was still young, so he landed in a back alley instead of flying her back home.  
'Over already?' a puzzled Fuyumi asked, as he let her back down.  
'Over already,' he repeated. 'This guy can't keep flying non-stop.'  
'I thought you would show me everything! I want another ride!'  
'Hold up, you want another ride? I remember when we first started, you were getting shook up. But then you started screaming and shouting like you don't give two fucks. A trip with Hawks Airlines always does wonders to every passenger.'  
There were a few seconds of awkward silence between the two. Hawks had found himself lost in his train of thought, while Fuyumi couldn't help but stand coyly, trying not to make eye contact with him.  
'Tell you what. A guy like me is always looking for time to kill so if you ever feel like taking another flight with me, drop a line anytime.'  
'What if you don't pick up the phone, baby? Will you pull any surprises like you did tonight?'  
'You know me; I'm full of surprises.'  
Fuyumi chuckled at his comments. His influence had already rubbed off on her, and she had opened herself up in some way. Before she went off, she gave him a goodbye hug and planted a brief kiss on his lips.  
'Thanks, Takami. Thanks for the ride.'  
'No probs, nurse. Now go out there, have fun, join the parade, ride a Halloween train, do whatever the hell you want. I've got my own plans for the rest of the night.'  
'Try not to get too drunk!'  
'Can't guarantee that! Feel free to fly with Hawks Airlines again!'  
Just like that, Hawks flew back up the night sky, albeit at a slightly faster speed. Fuyumi couldn't help but stare at him with a wide-eyed look.  
'He doesn't lie when he says he's full of surprises,' she said to herself. After standing still for a few seconds, she turned back around and walked into the Halloween night, with a smile on her face.


End file.
